1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus capable of recording information to and/or reproducing information from a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus 700 disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-273194.
The magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus 700 includes a main chassis 708 and a sub chassis 703 movable with respect to the main chassis 708. A cassette 702 accommodating a magnetic tape 701 is mountable on the sub chassis 703.
The magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus 700 further includes a cylinder 738, an S reel stand 704, a T reel stand 705, and a capstan 750. The cylinder 738, the S reel stand 704, the T reel stand 705, and the capstan 750 are provided on the main chassis 708.
The magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus 700 further includes a plurality of tape guide members for guiding the magnetic tape 701. The plurality of tape guide members include a tension post 714, an S3 post 749, an S2 post 744, an S1 post 745, a T1 post 746, a T2 post 747, a T3 post 751, and a T4 post 730. The tension post 714 is provided for pulling out the magnetic tape 701 from the cassette 702 in order to, for example, supply the magnetic tape 701 with an appropriate tension. Accordingly, the tension post 714 receives a large pressure from the magnetic tape 701.
The magnetic tape 701 is pulled out from the cassette 702 by the sub chassis 703 moving relative to the main chassis 708 and at least one of the plurality of tape guide members moving with respect to the main chassis 708. By the plurality of tape guide members guiding the magnetic tape 701 such that the magnetic tape 701 is wound around the cylinder 738, a tape running path in play mode is formed. The tape running path in play mode is a tape running path by which information recording to the magnetic tape 701, information reproduction from the magnetic tape 701, and fast-forwarding of the magnetic tape 701 are possible.
Hereinafter, the tape running path in play mode will be described in detail.
The magnetic tape 701 is supplied from a supply reel (not shown) included in the cassette 702. The magnetic tape 701 supplied from the supply reel is sequentially wound around the tension post 714, and the S3 post 749 provided on the main chassis 708, the S2 post 744 and the S1 post 745.
In compliance with the standards regarding the tape recording pattern, the magnetic tape 701 is wound around the cylinder 738 over a prescribed angle and a prescribed tilt. Then, the magnetic tape 701 is sequentially wound around the T1 post 746, the T2 post 747 and the T3 post 751.
The magnetic tape 701 is then sequentially wound around the capstan 750 and the T4 post 730 and is wound around a take-in reel (not shown) included in the cassette 702.
The above-described conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus have the following problems.
While the tape running path in play mode is formed, the tension post 714, the S3 post 749, the S2 post 744 and the S1 post 745 guide the magnetic tape 701 between the supply reel and the cylinder 738.
Since the magnetic tape 701 is guided by so many tape guide members, the contact area between the magnetic tape 701 and the tape guide members is enlarged, increasing the friction therebetween. This increases the tension of the magnetic tape 701 while the magnetic tape 701 is running. As a result, the magnetic tape 701 is easily damaged while running.
Also, since the magnetic tape 701 is guided by so many tape guide members, the distance between these tape guide members is shorter. Therefore, in a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus using a so-called twisted tape running path, the twisting amount of the magnetic tape 701 cannot be increased. This unfavorably restricts the design freedom of the tape running path.
The above-mentioned shorter distance between the tape guide members results in the tape running stability being significantly influenced by the variance in, for example, the tilt and positional precision of the tape guide members. This requires the tilting and positioning of the tape guide members to be controlled with high precision. This prevents the simplification and reduction of the size and cost of the components of the magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus.
In the case where the magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus includes a main chassis and a sub chassis movable with respect to the main chassis, the space for locating the tape guide members is very small. Therefore, it is not desirable to provide a large number of components acting as tape guide members for forming a tape running path.
Since the magnetic tape 701 supplied from the supply reel is wound around the tension post 714 via no other tape guide member, the position of the tension post 714 is not stabilized. This tendency is strong since the tension post 714 is movable with respect to the chassis section. This significantly reduces the tape running stability of the magnetic tape 701.